Hogwarts: The Founders
by sakuramae
Summary: How did Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin really meet? Why did they found Hogwarts? And what was the effect? Read to know more!
1. Runaway and Discovery

~I've attempted to write out a story of the four founding wizards of Hogwarts. If I haven't gotten any reviews, I'll understand, this story is gonna go a bit slow anyway. I might just add it to more of my webpage if nobody's interested. But here it is. Note, the four wizards are not created by me, but maybe most of the other characters are.

Chapter 1

"Rowena this, Rowena that," said a young woman barely in her twenties, "Honestly, Salazar, do they expect me to marry someone I don't even know?"

Her friend shrugged, taking a wineglass from a nearby table and drinking its contents. Somehow, this conversation always managed to repeat itself in the Ravenclaw household. "Should it matter to you so? It's always been tradition to be involved in an arranged marriage. At least the woman I'm supposed to marry is a beauty."

"But she's a buffoon!" Rowena protested, "And you don't love her!"

"Nor she does me, Rowena."

"At least you have seen her. I haven't even seen Sir Sauren Took."

"Look at it this way, he's not a Mudblood," Salazar stated, in a matter-of-fact tone. "What could be worse?"

The young woman lowered her head and grumbled, "Better a Mudblood than a boorish idiot."

Rowena's companion had a glint in his dark brown eyes. "If you don't like noble obligation so much, run away. They probably won't miss you. I know I won't."

"Now that is not funny, Salazar," Rowena glared at him. "Will you get serious for once?"

"Rowena, I am serious. There is a possibility of leaving the household, committing suicide, or sending yourself to a wizard's nunnery. Whichever way you do it, those choices will most definitely prevent you from marriage and the like."

Grey eyes glanced at the window, spotting a carriage and two figures. The two figures climbed inside and the carriage drove away. "Their carriage is gone. I could leave now and won't be noticed until later."

Salazar almost choked on his drink. He gave her a skeptical look. "I didn't really mean any of those choices as being possibly easy to do. They are bound to notice. For goodness' sakes, we are all wizards. Your parents will find you eventually."

"Well, they don't know I can transfigure myself into an eagle," Rowena pointed out logically, "And, if you don't let it out that I've left, all will be well."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll be your accomplice?"

His friend gave a mocking smile, "Well, if I left now, Mum and Dad would know that you've heard of my plans. After all, you are still here, are you not?"

"…I…see your point…"

"I knew you would!" Rowena said, triumphantly. She wasted no time and grabbed a bag full of magic powder and a small purse already filled with money. "Remember to send me an owl or a snake, whichever one. Just as long as it doesn't attract too many people to my whereabouts."

Rowena's friend realized that the woman had been planning this departure even before he mentioned it. Why else was the purse already packed with gold and silver? Salazar shook his head and watched as an eagle took flight, bringing with her a small pouch.

A young man ran a hand through his read hair. He looked at the inn and bit his lip. He hoped that there was a job opening available. "Look at yourself, Godric, you're a mess. You're barely four and twenty, yet here you are, already down on your luck. Just because many strange things happen around doesn't mean you're a jinx, right?" he muttered to himself.

Truth to tell, Godric had to leave his parents and his land to find out just what exactly was wrong with him, but to no avail on his part. Or maybe he was looking at the wrong areas? After all, the British Isle is bound to have someone as strange as he was. Taking a deep breath, he went into the inn.

A couple of boisterous people were singing loudly at the corners of the room. Circular tables filled the room as travelers and workers of the inn chatted away to strangers next to them. It smelled of fresh lemons, to Godric's surprise, as though the odor of beer and ale were nothing. He wondered about, amazed to see that the inn held more room than what he thought it would hold. In the center of the room, a beautiful woman was engaging the men's attention with her dancing. If Godric hadn't been busy, he would have tried to relax and keep his emerald eyes on the fair-haired dancer. At the moment, however, he was busy looking for the innkeeper.

Godric approached a large man yelling for his servant to hurry with entertaining the guests. He glimpsed Godric, and gave him a warm smile. "So, what'll it be, monsieur?"

"Er…I was hopin' that you'd have a job or somethin' for me to do for pay? I've kind of come a long mile, sir," Godric replied, hoping for a good answer.

Instead of answering, the man whistled, and the dancing woman stopped. She tilted her head and looked at the innkeeper with a curious gaze. The large man bellowed., "Helga! Venez ici! We have a guest!"

The young woman apologized to her spectators, bowed, and bounded energetically to the counter. Purple eyes sparkled with laughter and merriment. "Yes, papa?"

"Zis young man iz looking for something to do. Aides lui, s'il te plait."

"Oui, papa," she answered, and her father left to help another person. The blonde smiled at Godric. "Are you from around here?"

Godric shook his head. "Eh, no. I've traveled somewhat."

The young woman nodded. "You have your land's language. The Isle of the Loch Ness, yes?"

"Not sure about the legendary Loch Ness, ma'am," Godric chuckled, "But I do come from there. I'm Godric Gryffindor."

"Helga Sommeil. Come, let me show you to your room and later I will have zome dinner prepared for you. Then we can speak of what you are to do. Iz zat okay?" Helga said. She saw his nervous expression and patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Do not worry, Godric. Zis place iz welcome to travelers. My parents came not from here either. Surely, you could tell?"

Godric nodded. The blonde led the way to one of the empty rooms and unlocked it. The lemon scented room was nicely furnished from top to bottom. A small but comfortable bed lay at the corner, right next to a table and a cabinet of sturdy wood. Helga opened the windows to let some fresh air in and placed Godric's bag on the table. "Well, zis room will do. Leave your things here and I'll take you to ze kitchens. By the way, you are not allergic to lemon scent, are you?"

"Er…no, the scent is rather refreshing," the young man said, "Now, about the job…"

Helga nodded. "Of course! I think my papa will place you at the counter. Zat will be an easy job, wouldn't it? I'm sure you'll do fine."

The two headed to the kitchens, where Helga prepared a meal for Godric and herself. She made friendly conversation with the cooks and servants coming in and out of the room. Godric relaxed. He could get used to working here.

After he had eaten, Godric decided he should check his stuff and turn in early for the night. He headed to his room, gazing at the surroundings. Before he opened his door, he glimpsed something at the farthest corner of the hall. It was a mirror, which glowed purple. As he got closer, the image in the mirror shifted here and there, showing him everything but his own reflection. Godric continued to stare at the picture until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and glimpsed purple eyes staring at him.

"Iz zere a problem?" she asked, surprised.

"I saw a mirror…" he turned around and the object he had been staring at vanished. Godric looked back at Helga, who was still staring at him, and he shrugged, "I must be really tired. It's gone to the point where I'm hallucinatin'."

The young man waited for Helga to leave the halls and opened the door to his room. He walked in, yawning. When he opened his eyes, Godric came face to face with a grey-eyed woman, and he jumped back, surprised. The woman also gasped with surprise. "Oh, excuse me, is this your room?"

"Why else would I be able to open it?!" Godric asked, skeptically, "Who are you? How'd you get in?"

The brunette calmly pointed to the window, holding her blue robe close. "The window was open, and I did not see anyone here, so I came in. Maybe I should have checked the whole room for bags. A bit too late to spot your bag on the table."

"Godric, I thought you would be asleep by now," Helga said, coming in. She saw the blue-robed woman and her eyes widened, "Oh my! Two at one night! My, my, how wonderful! Mademoiselle, pleeze come with me. I will give you a room to yourself."

Godric, in the meanwhile, headed to the window and peered out. To his increasing astonishment, he found himself many a few stories high. The woman must be lying when she mentioned her coming through the window. Or was she? He turned to the two women in his room, "Do you two know each other? Miss, you couldn't have gone in through the window. It's too high for you to climb without any equipment! I'm demandin' an explanation!"

The two women glanced at each other and Helga bowed her head. "Perhaps. I must speak with her first, and I will tell you after."

Helga pulled the blue robed woman out of Godric's room and into the hallway. The dancer checked to see if the hallway was empty and turned to the blue robed woman. "I've not seen you in zese parts. And I thought I knew every wizard in the province. What iz your name?"

"Rowena," the woman said, "Why did you not tell him the truth? He is a wizard, is he not?"

"Yes, yes," Helga furrowed her eyebrows, "But he doesn't know it. And you, mademoiselle, should not have flown in like that."

Rowena raised her eyebrow. "How did you know I flew in? There are many ways to get in that room by wizardry. Honestly, do you not read?"

The dancer looked at her, amused. "Oh, you must be a noble then, or else you would know that zis inn is protected in many ways. Ze doors are locked with magic, you can't Apparate inside, and zere iz no possibility zat you possessed an invisibility cloak without my papa seeing you. Honestly, do you not listen to the people around you?"

"Okay, so I flew in, what of it?" Rowena asked, haughtily, "It's not as if I had been seen by a Muggle. That man we both know is a wizard and he should be told!"

"Muggle? Is that what you call humans who don't have extraordinary powers?" a voice asked from behind the two women.

Rowena jumped and Helga fidgeted with her necklace. "Technically, speaking, yes. Muggles are the term wizards use."

Purple eyes scanned the hallway and found relief in seeing that no Muggle has passed them yet. Helga grabbed Rowena's and Godric's arms and headed back to Godric's room, where she closed the door and window. "You people think that we can just speak of wizardry around here? Zis place iz packed with Muggles! And if they find out we've got magic…"

Rowena scoffed, "They'll attempt to burn us. I've heard. But that couldn't stop us."

Godric shook his head, "Yes, but it might be bad business around here, if most of Helga's customers are Muggles."

"Oh!" Helga cried out.

"What is it?!" the other two asked, alarmed.

The dancer smiled. "Oh la, la, I forgot to introduce ourselves! Godric, zis iz Rowena. Towena, Godric Gryffindor. I'm Helga Sommeil."

Rowena and Godric eyed each other and both hastily said, "Pleasure." The blue robed woman placed her hand inside her pockets and frowned. "Oh, no. I must have dropped it."

"Dropped what?" Godric asked.

"My magic powder. Oh, dear…this is not good…"

Helga opened the window and tried to find a small bag at the bottom. "Non, alas, it iz not down zere. Perhaps you left it in your home?"

Rowena started to look around the room, not caring if she ransacked it. "I couldn't have! I know I brought it with me. It was tied to my neck…"

"Powder…?" Godric asked, unsure of the importance of magic powder. "Is that how you become a wizard?"

The blonde looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Well, for me, my parents were both wizards. It iz only expected that I would be. However, if you were unfortunate enough to be born from those who do not know or those who do not wish to know, then usually if any wizard finds someone promising, magic powder iz given to that person."

"Basically," Rowena said, still looking for her magic powder, "You try to see if they do something strange and then test your theory by throwing magic powder at them. But really, where is it?"

Godric looked up, an idea coming to his head. "Helga, don't you have some magic powder? Can you try and see if I've got any magic?"

Rowena interrupted Helga, "No need to bother, Godric. I felt power in you, so you are a wizard. Why do you think we've told you all this for?"

"You seem so confident that you felt any power, miss Rowena," Godric said, a bit irritated. "What makes you so sure?"

The witch straightened. "Unlike you, I was highly trained to detect magic power from anyone, powder or no. All wizards should know how to do that."

"Eh, Rowena iz half right, Godric," Helga said, smiling, "Some wizards are able to tell by feeling alone, like mademoiselle over zere. I was able to find out from the fact that you were able to see that ever-changing mirror at ze end of ze hallway. We need to get you zome magic powder."

"I need to find mine!"

"You've already looked around my room three times!"

"Mademoiselle, we need to leave Monsieur Godric be," Helga said, pushing Rowena out the door, smiling. "Have a good night, Godric."


	2. Finding and Learning

Chapter 2 

Salazar looked out the window and saw a carriage coming up. "Well, it's about time her parents got back."

He heard voices and soon enough, a couple entered the room. The woman nodded at Salazar. "Where's Rowena been, Salazar?"

"Funny, I thought she went with you," the young wizard said, acting as if nothing unusual was going on, "What, is she not with you?"

Rowena's father shook his head. "Honestly, Salazar, you believed her when she said that she was coming with us? My daughter never liked such strolls with her parents."

His wife frowned. "Well, if she's not here, she must have run away. I could understand, with that goal of hers never to marry."

"In that case, Salazar, go and find her."

The man looked at them, dark brown eyes bewildered, as he choked on the liquid he had been drinking. "Um…lady and lord Ravenclaw, may I ask why I should be the one looking for her?"

Rowena's mother smiled, "You're her friend. You were in her room. Does that make sense? Who else will we make our scapegoat for our daughter's actions? And, you've got some kind of influence on her to begin with."

"Do not forget that your parents will be hearing about this, and it will not do your personal history good," lord Ravenclaw added.

The couple exited the room, leaving Salazar to his thoughts. "I should have left when I had the chance. 'All will be well' she says…bah!"

Salazar gathered his cload and disappeared from the vicinity.

~~~ 

"Bonjour!" Helga said, happily, as Godric came in groggily. "Please help yourself with breakfast. The milk iz over zere, and we have bread and butter on ze table. Rowena iz already having zome breakfast."

Godric groaned. Not that witch again. He shrugged, took a glass of milk and brought it to where Rowena was sitting. The young woman looked a bit annoyed. The two sat there in silence, and Godric attempted to make conversation. "So, were you able to—"

"No," Rowena said, killing the conversation. She plainly did not want to talk to the young man. "I knew it was a bad idea running away."

"Run away? Why would you run away?"

The witch shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. "Think of it as a means of intellectual pursuit as well as independent freedom."

"You're a girl with big dreams."

Rowena looked at him with her haughty expression, "And your dreams would be?"

Godric smiled. "To learn magic and to know how to cook like Helga! This bread is delicious!"

"Why, thank you," Helga came, blushing at the compliment, "It iz called a croissant. From my land."

"A qua-ssant?" Rowena asked.

Godric chuckled. "Close enough. Say, Rowena, we never did know where you came from. Who are you, really?"

Gray eyes scanned the area for her father's spies. Rowena saw none and replied, "Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Ariel and Rubien Ravenclaw."

Helga and Godric looked at each other and the red head laughed. "What kinda name is Rubien? Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It doesn't matter. I won't be seeing them again anyway. I've run away and I'm not coming back," Rowena stated.

Suddenly the doors to the inn burst open, revealing a disheveled looking young man. He yelled out, "Rowena!! I know you're in here!"

The young man's black hair was tousled and he looked wildly around, shoving people who were in front of him. Helga's father tilted his head and frowned, but his daughter stopped him with a look. Rowena gasped and ducked behind Godric. "Hide me!"

The dark man was walking around in desperation, screaming Rowena's name until he spotted the blue robes and the familiar eagle crest. He scowled. "Rowena! Really, you were a lot of trouble to find! I had to look for you on foot! Your mother made sure of that! Do you know how horrible that was?!"

"Salazar! I said send me a note by owl or snake, not follow me!" Rowena cried out, "Now Mum and Dad are sure to find me!"

The wizard shook his head, reverting back to his calm state. "On the contrary, they sent me looking for you. After all, I AM YOUR FRIEND. Your dear mother threatened to tell my parents of my irresponsible behavior. I couldn't disobey, for fear of losing my inheritance!"

Helga smiled and offered Salazar a croissant. "Please, have some. You must be hungry if you have traveled all zis way to find your friend."

"I see you've met acquaintances, Rowena," Salazar scowled, "Are you not going to introduce me?"

Godric scoffed and stood up, "I'm Godric Gryffindor. And that's Helga Sommeil. You are?"

"Salazar of the house of Slytherin."

"Nice title. Hey, Rowena, are all your wizard friends noble?" Godric asked.

Rowena nodded. Salazar stared at the red headed man. "It depends on what you mean by noble. Are you implying something?"

"Oh, no!" Godric said, grinning.

"Hmph…well," Salazar said.

Helga was busily dragging two more chairs at the table and told Salazar to sit down. After everyone was served, she nodded to her father and joined the group. She addressed Rowena. "Does zis mean you are going back to your home?"

Rowena glared at Salazar. "I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

"Of course not! You dragged me into this, and you're going to get me out!" was her friend's reply. "This running away business is not doing us any good."

Godric raised a question. "Say, Salazar, how did you find Rowena here, anyway?"

The wizard shrugged. "To my despair, I had been roaming around for two straight days, finding nothing. Then I was quite fortunate to come across…her magic powder!"

Salazar pulled out a small blue bag glittering with the talked of powder. Rowena cried out and grabbed her powder from her friend, "There it is! And I've been looking all over for it!"

Helga clapped her hands happily, "Well zen, it iz all settled! I'm happy Salazar found his friend, and also overjoyed that Rowena has got her magic powder back!"

Rowena's friend stood up at this point, "Well? Let's go. I don't want your parents waiting."

"You mean you don't want them having a say in your inheritance," Rowena muttered.

Salazar gave her a menacing glare and Rowena decided to stay silent. Godric laughed and got up to do his work at the counter. Helga chose that time to curtsy and apologize, saying she's also got to return to her entertaining. By the time Salazar and Rowena reached the door, Helga was striking a catchy tune to dance to. Rowena half smiled and waved good-bye, getting a wave back from the dancer as a reply. Her friend also nodded and then threw the magic powder at himself, saying, "You turn into an eagle. You will have to carry me then."

What was left from the poof of smoke was a small silver snake slithering on the ground. Rowena scowled and looked around, making sure nobody had seen them. Then she also placed some powder on herself and grabbed the snake tightly, not afraid to squeeze it. The snake wriggled desperately, then suddenly stopped, apparently unconscious. If someone looked closely, the eagle looked as if it gave a small smile to the afflicted torture she beheld on her friend. She wondered whether Salazar would ever speak to her again after what she's done.

~~~ 

Godric looked up from the people who were asking for rooms. This was endless, and he wondered who would take his place for the late-comers. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder, and the red head looked up. Purple eyes stared back at him. "Ye'll be wanting zome rest, monsieur? You've done well for today."

"Thank you, sir," Godric said. He cleared the counter of his useless things and headed towards Helga, who sat at a table with a group of men and women. She looked up and beckoned for Godric to sit with them at the table.

"Mes amis, zis is Godric," the dancer introduced him, "He's just come from the isle of the Loch Ness. Be nice."

The red head was accepted into the crowd pretty quickly. After so much conversation, Godric realized that he was in the company of wizards. Each and every one of them were, and he also realized that the wizards did not doubt Godric was one either. Was it because they trusted Helga to keep non-wizard people from the group? Helga saw Godric's thoughtful face and lightly pushed his shoulder. "What is ze matter? Do you still doubt what you really are?"

He shook his head. "Not really…but I don't think it matters whether I'm what I am. I can't do anything with my…er…powers."

"Oh, but you can," said one of Helga's friends, "There are certain branches of magic that really doesn't require powder. To be able to mix potions is a specialty of Helga's. Maybe she'll teach you if you are willing to learn."

The blonde laughed. "Oh, really, Lynette, I'm not that very good. I could probably teach him more about certain charms than certain potions."

Another of Helga's friends spoke up, "Really, Helga dear, you're too modest." The young man who spoke up turned to Godric and said proudly, "She's discovered how to make fires retreat and to keep it from spreading. For goodness' sakes, Helga's also been able to brew fame and bottle fortune!"

Helga blushed from all the compliments and Godric looked at her with wonder. "Helga, will you teach me?"

"I'm not so sure about teaching, but zere iz a small library at ze back of ze inn," the blonde replied, "I will show you there if you want."

"Can I?" Godric asked, eagerly awaiting his first magic lesson, "That is, if it isn't any trouble to you."

The young woman excused herself from her group and brought Godric into the cellar. Again, he caught a scent of lemon coming from the cellar. He looked around, but found nothing that could inhibit that kind of smell. Helga saw his curious glance and understood. "Papa made sure zat ze inn would smell fresh and clean. So he decided to magically keep the lemon scent in the air. Wonderful, non?"

"It is pretty useful," Godric stated, "So that explains the fact that I don't smell sweat and other odors."

"Well, usually, we ask people whether ze lemon scent iz appealing to them. If not, then of course, they don't smell it," Helga said. She tapped into certain bricks at the back end of the cellar and the walls seemed to open to her touch. At first, Godric could see nothing into the darkness, but then Helga threw some powder into the room and muttered a few words, which ignited some light into the room.

Shelves of books were found in every corner. Godric didn't know where to start. He saw books that seemed to want to bite him, and others that looked like they were dismembered. But the one that interested him most was the book that approached him and began to sprout wings. Helga shook her head, "I thought I told papa to close some of zese books. Otherwise, the more dangerous ones will tear up the inanimate spell books."

Godric grabbed the flying book and looked it over. It read _Shape Changing and Conjuring_. "You can actually change your shape? That's pretty impressive."

"Oh, it iz, but very difficult to learn," Helga stated, "I've just managed to learn it a few months ago. But I think zere are zose who were taught to transfigure zemselves when zey were very young. Most of zem came off into accidents, though."

The red head didn't care for the risk. In his opinion, it was a very exciting branch of magic. He opened the book and began to read its contents. Helga looked at the book with disgust and searched her pockets. The blonde took a small pouch and handed it to Godric. "You will need magic powder to do any of zose tricks. Do not worry about me, I could get more magic powder from ze supply room. I'll give zese to you, since you seem determined to learn zat kind of magic first. It reminds me of a saying my mama used to say, 'Tis not you zat chooses ze magic, but ze magic choose you'. I'll leave you zen."

Godric nodded, only half listening, since he was absorbed in the book. He absentmindedly accepted the magic powder from his friend and heard her turn around and go back the way she came. Godric decided that standing in the end of the cellar would seem suspicious so he grabbed various books (even the one that was very violent) and headed to his room for a night of studies and experimenting. 


End file.
